Princess to Queen and Prince to King
by bugqueenagitha
Summary: Agitha leads a very routine and happy life, but when she is kidnapped and taken to a world unknown the bug princess must work alongside the prince of the zora people, Ralis, to fight off evil forces and save Hyrule! Rated T for violence


The day had been rough on Ralis. All day long, he worked hard to get ready for his coronation ceremony that would be held later in the day. The effort would all be worth it when he was crowned king off his people. Ever since the death of his mother, Ralis was being trained to run the Zora kingdom by the two Royal Consuls, and now that he was twenty years old it was his time to rule by himself. Ralis wondered briefly if his mother would have been proud of him.

The young prince broke away from thoughts of his deceased mother as one of the two consuls walked in. It was Orela. Orela was like a mother to Ralis; she took care of him like a mother would and taught him how to be a good leader. Ralis was much fonder of Orela than her twin brother, the other consul, Titus. Titus meant just as well as his sister, but he was much more rigid.

"Are you ready for your ceremony my prince?" Orela asked softly. Ralis nodded at the female zora and stood up from his throne.

"I still have a few hours before it starts Orela," he replied somewhat rudely. He was a bit agitated at the days tiring events and just wanted to sit on his throne, close his eyes, and relax. Orela seemed to sense this, so she walked over to Ralis and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't have this attitude when you're presented with your crown, or you'll be king of the brats instead."

Ralis snickered at her snide comment. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little stressed right now." he said.

"It is fine. You should go and relax for a while, but be ready for the ceremony!" Orela said with a warm smile. Ralis only nodded in reply. Then he dove into the center pool of water and swam down to his room to rest.

* * *

Agitha sighed in happiness as she plucked flowers from the ground and placed them in her basket. She handled each one with delicate care, so she would not damage them. The flowers that bloomed just outside Castle Town, where she lived, were just beautiful, and they would make wonderful bouquets to decorate her home. They would also be pleasing to the insects that lived with her. Agitha loved her bugs dearly, and she wanted to make them as comfortable as possible in the kingdom she made for them.

Leaving Castle Town to pick flowers was something Agitha had done since she was young. It always made her happy to be out in nature with the fresh air and grassy fields, but now she had another reason to leave the town walls. That reason would be her uncle Marius. He had been trying to marry her off ever since she turned eighteen, and she was nearly nineteen now! Of course Agitha never liked any of her suitors. There wasn't anything wrong with them, although some were quite snooty, but they just never caught her interest. They were never exciting or daring enough for her to really want to be with any of them, but that may be because of the crush she used to have on a certain green clad hero from years ago.

Agitha thought back to that time. She was barely thirteen when it all happened. Of course she had been ignorant to what had really been happening at the time, but she learned later how severe the situation had been. That made it seem so much sweeter that her grasshopper, whom she later learned was named Link, stopped by her house every now and again to bring her insects that he had found.

Unfortunately for her, none of her interested suitors were anything like that. They were boring to Agitha, and she would have none of it! What made the situation worse for her was the fact they were all people her uncle picked out for her! It was always boys. There were never any girls, or anyone of another gender, and that bothered her greatly. If she was going to be with someone it could not be someone her uncle chose for her.

The self proclaimed bug princess huffed in frustration. Thinking about her uncle only stressed her out. He was just too controlling and uptight. Agitha tried to push the bad thoughts out of her mind so she could go back to picking flowers, but it was already beginning to get dark.

Agitha rose from her position on the ground and began walking back towards the gate entering Castle Town. Suddenly the insects around her buzzed around her frantically.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" she asked in worry. Agitha had never seen her friends act like this before! Then she heard someone speak behind her.

"What's a little girl like you doing outside of town so late?" said a man cloaked in black. When did he come from? Agitha took a step back and clutched her basket tightly.

"I was just heading back," she said timidly. The man was large and seemed threatening. He laughed at her.

"Aw really? Why not stay awhile?" he asked. He then advanced towards her, and Agitha backed away from him more.

"Yes I really have to go!" she said. Then Agitha turned around and started walking away from him quickly. The man frowned at her. He pointed his hand down and a ball of dark magic shot out from it and created a portal on the ground. A huge, grey beast sprung out of the portal and charged at Agitha. She spun around and screamed at the sight of the dark monster. The creature opened its mouth and shot its long, slobbering tongue out at her. It wrapped its tongue around Agitha's leg and she screamed. The beasts saliva seemed to be some sort of acid because it burned right through her stocking and now her own skin felt like it was on fire.

The man only laughed at her pain and opened another portal. He motioned for the beast to follow him and it did while dragging Agitha with it. Eventually the pain in Agitha's leg became too much for her and she passed out.

* * *

The ceremony was going very well. All the zora people were in attendance, and they were all in the middle of a great feast. Ralis was seated at the head of the table with Orela to his right and Titus to his left. The three of them all spoke to the people that came to give their congratulations to their soon to be king.

Soon everyone was done with their food, and a select few zoras went back to the throne room with Ralis for the official crowning of the king.

Ralis sat on his throne surrounded by his people. His skin was decorated by shells, gems, and colorful fish scales that were found in the Zora River. Orela and Titus stood by him. Then Titus stepped in front of him.

"You have worked very hard my prince. You will make an excellent king." he said. That was probably the first nice, non critical thing he ever said to Ralis. Titus stepped out of the way and let his sister face the prince. Orela smiled warmly at Ralis and presented the crown. She was just about to put it on his head when intruders stormed in the throne room dressed in strange grey armor.

The guards quickly rose their weapons and charged at the enemy, but their spears did nothing to their foes armor. The intruders grabbed some of the zoras in the room and dragged them through portals as they screamed. Ralis brandished his dagger that he always kept on him and tried to help his people. Soon he was grabbed as well and dragged away. He tried to free himself from his captors strong grip, but it was no use. Eventually the armor clad person got sick of his struggling and hit him roughly on the head, and Ralis's world went black.

* * *

**Yooooo lookie at what I got around to doing! I wanted to rewrite this for a while so here it is! I hope you all liked this version better. **


End file.
